1. The Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to computer-aided design or drafting software.
2. Background and Relevant Technology
Computer systems now play a critical role in building and/or architectural design. In particular, architects and interior designers (“or designers”) use a wide range of computer-aided design (CAD) software for designing the aesthetic as well as functional aspects of a given residential or commercial space. For example, a designer might use an architectural design program (e.g., a CAD program) to design the interior layout of an office building. The designer might then render the layout to create a three-dimensional model of the interior of the office building that can be displayed to a client.
Some CAD programs may provide the designer with the ability to create three-dimensional models using a variety of different building materials. For example, the designer may be able to design a particular entryway within the three-dimensional model to have marble floors and wood paneling on the walls. Similarly, the designer may design an office space to have a large window looking outside and a frosted glass window inset within an office door. One will understand that allowing a designer to utilize a variety of materials when designing a three-dimensional model will result in a more visually appealing three-dimensional model. Additionally, allowing a designer to utilize a variety of materials when designing the three-dimensional model will allow the model to more accurately reflect a real-world building.
In at least some situations, a designer may choose to use a glass panel as a wall within the three-dimensional model. For example, when designing a restroom shower, a designer may choose to create the shower stall with a glass panel as a door. Similarly, a designer may choose to use a glass panel within a three-dimensional model of an office. Specifically, the designer may use the glass panel as a part of a door to the office or as a decorative feature positioned as a wall.
Some conventional CAD programs may provide a designer with the ability to incorporate glass panels into a three-dimensional model. In some cases, however, a designer may desire to incorporate a translucent panel into a three-dimensional model. For example, a designer may desire to create a decorative wall portion that is constructed of a translucent glass (e.g., a frosted glass panel inset within a door). Unfortunately, certain types of effects for viewing translucent surfaces within a three-dimensional model tend to be very limited.
For example, many translucent surfaces allow only distorted images and distorted light to pass through the surface. Many conventional CAD programs, however, have only limited, if any, ability to distort the objects on the opposing side of the translucent surface in a realistic manner. In some cases, conventional CAD programs may completely neglect to distort the image in any way. In contrast, some conventional CAD programs may render the surface such that there is essentially no indication of any objects on the opposing side of the translucent surface. One will understand that providing a realistic distortion effect caused by translucent surfaces can be beneficial to designers using CAD programs because it will allow a designer to visualize and understand in a more realistic way the three-dimensional models that the designer has drawn.
Accordingly, an advantage in the art can be realized with systems, methods, and computer program products that distort images that are at least partially viewable through translucent surfaces.